


Happy and Hungover

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Hangover, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: It's Peri's birthday, and her friends have special plans for the birthday girl!





	Happy and Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! School's been kicking my ass so it took me a while to post anything, but I would never think to miss doing something for my daughter.

The world was spinning around her while even the dimmest light sent a splitting headache through her skull. Peri was hungover, no doubt about it. She clutched at her pained forehead, gingerly touching it below the snow-filled cloth someone was kind enough to give her. She dared not move from her comforting pillows. Her bright, colorful hair sat disheveled on her head, a far cry from how neat her normal pig tails were. Faintly, Peri could hear a clink from beyond the closed door before her caring boyfriend, Laslow, slowly walked in with a glass of water and a plate of scrambled eggs. Laslow was careful with his movements, knowing full well how terrible Peri was feeling right now. ‘So nice….’ Peri thought to herself.

The gray haired man lifted her ice pack and gently brushed a stray strand of blue hair from Peri’s face. “How’s the love of my life doing?” He said in a hushed tone.

Peri shut her eyes tight and breathed. “It feels like I got stabby with myself…” She all but whimpered. “This is a lot less fun.”

Laslow gave a soft kiss to Peri’s pounding forehead before he got up to leave her in peace. “I’ll tell our Lord Xander you’ll be out of commission for today, my love.”

Peri managed a weak ‘thank you,’ back to him, not daring to raise her voice.

‘Stupid alcohol!’ Peri thought. ‘Why can’t it be all the fun with no bad parts?’

Through her pain and hazy thoughts, Peri couldn’t remember the wild ride of a night that got her into this state, but she did remember why her mascara stained her face currently.

 

_ The night before…. _

 

December 24th; The day had a special meaning to Peri. After all, it was her birthday! A whole year of fighting bad people and improving her fighting that got tucked under her belt. Sure she was always in the shadow of Nohr’s  _ other _ big holiday, but she was used to it by now. And so she was busy putting the final touches on her personal birthday cake.

Each year, it was a sort of tradition for Peri to try out something new for her cake. Half to keep things interesting and improve her cooking, and half to honor her mother’s own recipes. This year’s cake was a simple dark chocolate, filled with layers of gooey raspberry jam. It was on the small side seeing that it was just her, but it was enough. “Just a liiitle bit more icing,” Peri muttered to herself as she topped off the baked treat with white cream.

With a loud slam from the wooden kitchen door, Peri’s precise work was quickly covered in sugary cream as she jumped from the sudden intrusion. “Found you, ya crazy girl!”

Peri whipped around, brandishing the knife on the counter, but soon calmed down when she saw who had barged in. “Charbear!”

Already pulling the cotton candy cavalier into a tight hug, the blonde beauty, Charlotte, had made her entrance. Her normal clothes (or rather lack of if one was honest) had been swapped for plain street ware, complete with a cute white hood that nearly covered her face. “C’mon, why’re you cooped up in here of all places?”

Peri only laughed at her close friend. “I always do something special on my birthday, Charlotte,” she held up the rather fanciful cupcake she’d nearly finished. “See?”

“And here I thought Odin’s parties were lame.” A louder voice called out behind Charlotte. Clad in her normal puffy jacket and tall brown boots with a large back to her side was Selena. Not many people knew her history, but she and Peri were kind enough to each other to call the other a friend. “Peri it’s your  _ birthday _ . Do you really wanna spend it alone again?”

Peri looked at her small cupcake and then to her two friends. “What did you guys wanna do?”

Charlotte and Selena gave a devilish grin as the red haired girl pulled two dark bottles from behind her back. 

“We’ve got a loooong night planned for the birthday girl,” Charlotte said, pulling Peri to the door and away from her unfinished dessert.

 

Being all but dragged behind Charlotte and Selena, Peri looked around the underbelly of Nohr. The upper levels of the capital city had grown more welcoming to the middle class since Xander had become king, but the lower areas always felt much more….warm. That, and winter’s in the dark country were never fun to be caught up in. 

The marketplace the trio passed through was bustling with all manner of people: nobles looking for the true high-quality goods, various peddlers from all levels of society, and the occasional street performer pulling in a small crowd. Peri had never actually looked around this part of Nohr, mostly from the fact she was often too busy to go out to town. If she had a break, going out was far from her first idea to spend her time. She looked over to Selena, spying her trying to haggle with a clothing vendor over a gorgeous black jacket. Charlotte….where was she? Peri hadn’t even noticed the blonde berserker had released her.

“Are you suuure you won't let some delicate girls like us in?” A familiar, sultry voice said.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but we’ve already had reservations for the day filled out.”

Looking over, Peri saw Charlotte trying some of her old habits on an unimpressed man. Despite a whole war and being the  _ Queen of Nohr _ , Charlotte was never shy to do whatever it took to get her way. “Weeell,” Peri heard the bruiser whisper in the man’s ear. “How well off is this place, hm?”

“The ‘Gray Waves’ has had great business as of late, ma’am,” The young man explained, barely even giving Charlotte a glance as he examined his reservation book. “Is this a threat? I’ll have to contact the local guards if it is.”

Peri saw Charlotte smirk under her white hood. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, big boy. I mean, what could an innocent girl like me do to someone as strong as you?”

Wordlessly, the man held up his left hand, a bright glint of gold radiating off of it. “Ma’am, I’ll ask you nicely before I call for the guards: Please leave the premises.”

“I bet you a pint of beer she throws him through a wall,” A voice whispered next to Peri.

Selena was done with her haggling it seemed, especially if her new black jacket was any sign. “Really? But Charbear isn’t supposed to do that anymore!”

“‘Supposed to’ is the key. No one knows it’s her yet, so she’s basically a common civilian to this guy.”

“You Nohrians never cease to amaze me.”

Peri and Selena nearly jumped out of their skin. As silent as the air her daggers sliced through, Kagero has appeared behind the girls. “Here I assumed your royalty had  _ some _ decency.”

The ninja calmly walked to Charlotte, the blonde queen on the brink of breaking her chair over the man’s head. Both parties stared at the new arrival before Kagero spoke: “I reserved a table four four for tonight?”

The man leafed through his booklet before giving a smile to the foreign girl. “We’ve been waiting for you, Miss…” the man looked confusedly at the name “Cage-grow!”

The ninja ignored the pronunciation and motioned to Peri and the others. Peri swore she could see Charlotte stick her tongue at the man as she passed.

Within the Gray Wave was what could only be described as the high life. Peri was no stranger to bars, but this felt more like one meant for the best of the best within Nohr. In the dimly lit inside, the birthday girl followed close behind Charlotte before finding her seat at the table Kagero had reserved. 

“Y’know I gotta say,” Selena started as she looked around at all the ornate decorations. “It’s kinda amazing you of all people got us in here.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

Charlotte popped the lid of her bottle off and poured a glass for herself. “You’re kinda not from here, Titty Ninja.” The disguised queen quickly downed her drink before she continued. “Heck, if we didn’t wanna make this a private thing,  _ I _ coulda done this in way less time!”

Kagero rolled her eyes as she lifted a much smaller bottle to the table. “Ignoring my new nickname from m’lady.” Her words dripped with sarcasm, but she still smiled as she turned to Peri. “I do believe we can agree on today being special for someone.”

Peri slowly grinned at her friends as a tiny trail of mascara began dripping down her face. “Y-you guys!”

“Hey!” Selena yelled. “You can’t just skip to getting drunk!” The twin-tailed red head rummaged through her bag before pulling out two boxes, one neatly wrapped, the other….less so. Peri took both of Selena’s gifts and curiously opened them up.

The neater gift was a long silver chain with an “S” and “P” engraved into a small plate in the middle. “Figured our little SelenPeri alliance deserve something to make it official!” Quietly, Selena held up a small dagger she kept in her inner shirt pocket. On the hilt was a similar chain. “You can put it on your favorite lance! Or….well you’ll see when you open that one” She gestured to the sloppier box.

The first thing Peri noted as she lifted this one was how heavy it was. Not the unnatural kind, but one more familiar to her. When she opened it, her guess was right: a shiny new sword, with detailed etching in the blade, and a royal-looking hilt on the end. By all means, it looked like a simple longsword without the additions, yet it seemed so powerful with them. Peri was in shock from such an expensive looking gift and turned to Selena for answers. “Your little boyfriend and his buddy pitched in to make this baby, said they wanted to give it in person, but y’know. Girls night. Can thank Odin for all the engravings.” She went quiet as she stared at the marks. “Treat it well, ‘kay? It’s….it’s got a meaning from our homeland with it.”

“Geez, don’t take all the time up!” Charlotte’s voice boomed. The blonde reached under the table and planted a smaller box in front of Peri. “Don’t expect anything too expensive. Titty Ninja  over there said we should have price limits.”

“Only because you’d most likely bring Nohr back into debt otherwise.”

If looks could kill, Charlotte would be convicted by now. Peri shook the box in wonder, hearing not even a faint rattle from it. Despite Charlotte’s apparent vow to spend less, her gift looked quite the opposite. It was a blade, much like Laslow and Odin’s gift, but much shorter. The handle was a dark brown shade of stained wood, the symbol of Nohr burnt onto both sides of it. Peri recognized these types of knives: a chef’s knife, and a royal one at that. “Figured you’d like a little taste of royalty, Peri.” Charlotte said as she leaned back in her chair, quickly downing her filled glass.

Peri held the knife, feeling its weight and grip. Light, yet sharp as a normal sword. “Woooow, Charbear! You’re definitely getting my first meal with this little baby!”

Kagero’s soft laugh caught the cavalier’s attention. “It’s so odd seeing how much you’ve changed since the war, Peri.”

“Really?” Peri tilted her head. “I just kept my promise to be less stabby!”

“And that has made all the difference, my friend.” The ninja pulled a roll of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Peri. “I worked hard to convey my thanks to you.”

Peri unrolled the paper. She’d seen Kagero’s paintings before and loved them all, though she never understood why other people were so freaked out by them. Now more than ever, she was in awe of the work the Hoshidan ninja had done. Reds and blacks and all manner of color covered the paper, creating a scene of wonder. A night sky, with a burning cliffside, and figures standing proud as they looked onward. The cavalier faintly remembered the stylized scene. “It’s….when our countries worked together.”

Kagero smiled at her friend. “Were it not for that moment, I fear some of us may not be able to celebrate today.” She cupped her drink and took a sip of sake. “Fate has a heavy meaning in Hoshido, and I am grateful for what it has given us.”

“That….” Charlotte said, now at a loss for words. “Was actually really heartwarming. Good on ya, Kagero!”

Selena nodded in agreement and poured a drink for the table, standing up once she had finished. With a clink of her nail on her glass, she called for attention. “Now, I’m not one for speeches, gods know Odin is the one for that, but I figured for Peri’s birthday, I’d try my best.” From her jacket pocket, she pulled a small roll of paper with rather neat writing on it. “Here we go: Peri, when I first met you, you were probably the scariest thing I had ever been witness to. The way you handled yourself in battle, how you always loved the red on your armor. But I knew that there’s more to a book than the cover, so I read on. We bonded through our little cooking competitions--which I refuse to admit defeat to--and spending some of our days off just going to town and shopping for stuff. And over time, I saw you grow as a person. Less of a child, more like a mature adult.” Selena raised her glass high. “So happy birthday, you crazy girl, and here’s to many more.”

Peri’s vision blurred at the sight of her friends smiling and raising their glasses to her. She was….crying. “A-are these….real? I’m not….dreaming am I?”

Charlotte slid a small cup of whiskey to Peri. “If this burns than you’re wide-awake, friend!”

Her mascara now trailing on her face, Peri picked up the golden liquid and took a sip, cringing as the alcohol hit her throat. “Blegh!” At least she knew she was awake. Peri’s smile slowly grew. “This is real. My friends….are real!”

“Geez don’t get all sentimental like  _ that _ !” Selena fake gagged, but quickly corrected herself. “But, yeah. I think all of us can call you a good friend.”

Charlotte and Kagero nodded before the blonde queen held her glass up in the center. “To Peri’s birthday!” Three glasses met hers before the group all downed their drinks.

 

That was all Peri could remember in her hazy, morning-after state. The thought of knowing she could call a group of people her friends almost overpowered her blistering headache. Almost.

The door clicked open again as Laslow walked in with his hands behind his back. “How’s my favorite angel doing?” he whispered to her.

Peri groaned and hid her head under her pillow. “Not any better….”

In the corner of her eye, Peri saw Laslow smile before revealing a familiar object: her cupcake she’d baked last night. “Found this after Selena and Charlotte dragged you off. Didn’t feel right to just toss itm so I saved it.” He put it down on a plate he carried and set it on the nightstand. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Peri smiled as she heard Laslow leave the room again and stared at her small cup cake. She wasn’t alone anymore, that much was certain. And for all the gifts and titles she had to her name, she’d give it all away if it meant keeping those she loved close.


End file.
